narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heion Jun
Jun Heion '(平 穏 順, Heion Jun ) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. Background Jun was born to the Heion clan, a once nomadic tribe originally from the Land of Snow. Their ancestors were warriors who passed on to their descendants a distinct form of martial arts with a heavy emphasis on flexibility and agile kicks, called '''Tranquil Strike '(more commonly referred to as '''Goyoseu). Though Tranquil Strike is used primarily by its clan members, it was not exclusive and may be taught to persons outside of the bloodline. Its availability and accessibility to outsiders had been the cause of an irreconcilable disagreement among its members. The clan was then divided into 2 groups, each headed by an individual leader; the Yuseog opting to keep the martial arts style exclusive to clan members and the Mano upholding openness of knowledge to study the fighting style. While the Mano had settled down to a permanent land of dwelling decades ago, the Yuseog stood by the traditions of their ancestors and remain to be nomadic. Konohagakure had been the established home of the Mano people from the Heion clan. Heion Hoejeon, Jun's father is the current head of the clan. He operates a humble dojo dedicated to teaching Tranquil Strike. As the sole child of the head of the clan, the responsibility of becoming successor is left to Jun. The said dojo is also the same place where she had been taught the art and way of the fighting style of the Heion clan and the same place where she had come to master it a fairly young age. Her mother, Kanako is a medical ninja who has a clinic of her own in the heart of the Heion compound. Personality In general, Jun is confident, intrepid, yet calculating. Even then, she has a short temper and tends to lose all sense of precaution once angered. Her outbursts were mostly seen in her chunin years, where her late bodily development and short stature causes opponents to mistake her for a genin. Though generally seen as assertive, Jun is awkward with compliments and replies with the most outlandish comments and gestures. Appearance Unlike most members of her clan, Jun has brown hair with a red violet undertone, similar to her mother's hair. She has dark blue eyes, a trait common to the Heion. Abilities Taijutsu Coming from a clan of taijutsu practioners, Jun is inevitably adept to the usage of taijutsu, particularly under the Tranquil Strike fighting style. This martial arts style focuses on head height kicks accompanied with speed, flexibility and agility that contributes to its impact and power. Jun's mastery of Tranquil Strike had been quite notable from her genin years, partly from her gruelling training sessions as the the successor of the clan. Her nimble body is used to her advantage as the fighting style incorporates multiple rotations be it by the entire body or merely the hips. Although skilled at using Tranquil Strike, Jun initially had poor proficiency over her defenses and her head-on attacks are intercepted leading, to her loss of control of a match. Tranquil Strike, while mainly a fighting style focusing on kicks, incorporates plenty of blocking all around the body especially to the vital organs. This is so to make up for its lack of punches, a weakness of the variation of the martial arts style by the Mano people. As such, the Wind Release: Yeonbal, a defensive jutsu was created and passed down exclusively to the members of the Heion clan. This jutsu utilizes choreographed blocking techniques that releases impenetrable, powerful gusts of wind with each move. Because of the difficulty of mastery and the rank of the jutsu, Jun had only been seen making use of Yeonbal during the latter portion of Part II. Nevertheless, Jun had learned to adapt earlier on and compensated for the lack of punches in her fighting style with knife-hand strikes, elbow jabs, and palm strikes. By the time of the Third Shinobi War, Jun had gained full mastery of Yeonbal, performing up to the Earth Formation, the highest and final set of defensive techniques of Yeonbal. Ninjutsu Originally, Jun is solely a taijutsu user. Unfortunately her lack of prowess over ninjutsu as observed by the instructor of Team 5, Tao, had been a great disadvantage to her competitive edge against enemy ninjas. As such, Tao suggested for Jun to incorporate ninjutsu to her fighting style. Due to her already being familiar with medical ninjutsu from her mother (already able to perform Chakra Injection, '''a jutsu characterized by inserting one's chakra into another for the purpose of sedation), Tao decided to pass on his own knowledge of combative medical ninjutsu to Jun with '''Chakra Diffusion. The jutsu targets the muscular and the skeletal system, injuring the said components of the body from the inside by manipulating one's chakra and making it lethal or as termed, 'incompatible' for the receiving body through a medium. While Tao's variation of the jutsu is aimed at bone dislocation, Jun's version focuses on breaking up the components of muscles and bones from the inside with its severity depending on the impact of her attacks. The effects of the jutsu are not instant, but progressively spreads throughout the system, often times not immediately noticed by the receiving end. This also applies to non-living objects such as stone and trees, destroying its components from the inside of the affected area. While not very well adept at genjutsu,, Jun is skilled enough to recongnize a genjutsu at a considerable amount of time of being caught under its effects and for regular genjutsu, is also able to dispell it. Chakra Control Innately, Jun possess a fairly good level of chakra control, able to bring out the potential of Chakra Diffusion after an appropriate amount of time of learning it and maintain her chakra at her feet and hands long enough to completely inject it unto her opponent. Later on, her level of mastery of chakra control was seen to have notably increased with the enhanced strength and effectivity of Chakra Diffusion in her strikes. Quite so, that a single strike to the back bone was enough to eliminate an enemy ninja. Her effort to improve her defenses by learning and gaining proficiency of Yeonbal had also improved the accuracy and aim of her jutsus. Stats Prior to the Start of the Story Part II Trivia * Her given name, "Jun", is a unisex name meaning "truth" (洵). This may be in relevance to her transparent nature. Her surname, "Heion" literally translates to "peace" (平 穏). This may be in accordance to the philosophy of Tranquil Strike, in which integrity is highly valued. * According to the databook(s): ** Jun's hobby is creating essential oils. ** Jun's favorite food is ramen and hotteok while her least favorite food are vegetables. ** Jun's favorite word is "limitless" (無限,mugen). ** Jun's actual height is 154.94 cm (5.08 feet) but wears wedged shoes in order to add 2 inches to her height. * Jun is secretly insecure with her lack of femininity and tomboyish attitude. * Jun's theme song heavily incorporates the use of a shamisen. Reference *The layout and codes used for the InfoBox was originally from Ninjaprincess21 retrieved from http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/INFOBOX_INSTRUCTIONS Category:DRAFT